kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xemnas
Single format On the Organization XIII articles, or perhaps even all character articles in general: they really do need to have one single format. For instance, Vexen has an origin section, while everyone else does not. Speaking of, I really think the Organization XIII origins should all just be put in the actual Organization XIII article, or, everyone else can also have an origin section. But, to get back on track, one single format can make the articles seem more orderly. Thoughts? DannyP 23:02, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Weaponry Xemnas' weapon is actually not the red blades. His panel was destroyed, like Zexion, so we don't know what he uses. Plus, the Armored Controller uses a massive halberd. 63.113.61.147 :Yes it is. Xemnas never even HAD a panel. Xemnas clearly uses Aerial Blades as his primary weapons. And his Armored Version doesn't count, because that's not his natural form and weaponry. Besides, Ultimania states Xemnas' weapon as such. How do you think everyone got the name? :Seriously, end of story. DannyP 15:38, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :(grr, edit conflict) Doesn't he use a big sword when he's all armored up? And I don't think he has a weapon panel... anyway, this is why I think it should have a section link in the infobox that goes to all the weapons he uses. Sure, his "official" weapon is aerial blades, but the infobox doesn't necessarily need to be an ultimania stats copypaste, if it had a link to relevant info about all the weapons he uses it would still be informative. I've long stopped reverting by now, but I still don't think it's a sacred thing to have the infoboxes look exactly as Ultimania does. , having it say that his weapons vary would be more clear. Scottch 15:43, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::But the infobox should be a description of Xemnas' natural state...especially when the picture is of his natural state (well, this isn't that serious of a point). What he uses when powered up should be something else entirely. It'd be pretty misleading otherwise. DannyP 15:51, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, the bit about the fact that the pic is him in natural form is a pretty good point :) Makes me a lot more uncomfortable about having "aerial blades" in the infobox, so no more disagreement from me. Scottch 16:48, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Very well then. I admit defeat. I didn't know what the Ultimania guide said. But Xemnas' panel was smashed.CyberXIII 14:05, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :I don't remember him having a panel,are you sure he did? Scottch 18:20, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::Xemnas doesn't have a panel. The closest thing is that barrier preventing you from going any further. DannyP 01:47, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Sorry for all the trouble. I checked again, and DannyP is right. The Superior has no panel.CyberXIII 14:05, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Mansex I'm sorry, but this "observation" is really just juvenile. It makes Xemnas and the content of this article seem a little ridiculous, nor is it really "humorous"--in short, it doesn't really reflect well on the Wiki. I mean, c'mon, are such ridiculous jokes like this actually funny, OR notable? DannyP 22:40, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *I didn't laugh real hard, but it's probably one of the most common fan jokes out there about Org XIII. I question the addition of "Dilan's name anagrams to Linda", having never heard it before, for example, but I hear the mansex one all the time. If nothing else, look how much the Xemnas part of Wikipedia:Organization XIII gets vandalized :-) Maybe it would read better if more fan-ish info was added and combined into its own section? Scottch 23:00, 26 April 2007 (UTC) **It doesn't matter about how well known it is. It's still really, really juvenile. Adding such things just lessens the quality of the article, in my opinion. But, for its own section, I don't really know. DannyP 21:43, 28 April 2007 (UTC) *I also think we should remove it. Its very immature, not to mention annoying. -- SFH 23:19, 28 April 2007 (UTC) **Of course I won't go alone against the wishes of two editors, but is not liking something really a good reason to not have it mentioned? I don't particularly like that Zexion and Marluxia got iced before Kingdom Hearts II, but I'm not just going to cut that info out of the articles. Scottch 23:30, 28 April 2007 (UTC) ***It's not a simple matter of liking, or in this case, not liking, something. For "Mansex", it just really doesn't contribute positively to the article. People are going to see it as really juvenile, and therefore see the article in a worse light. Besides, Marluxia and Zexion's deaths do not parallel the whole thing with "Mansex", because that's in-game information that cannot be argued against. DannyP 04:55, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Enigmatic Soldier What about Xemnas relationship with the ES's ally, Aqua? And let's not forget his resemblance to the ES in his Armoured Controller persona. *Aside form him holding her armor in the Room of Sleep, there really is no relationship established yet. That would probably be best waited out until further info comes out about the who/why/whens of it all. The Patron Saint of Lost Causes 20:48, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Quotes I think that Xemnas's quote chart is sort of out of place, compared to the other KHII member's. The Japanese counterparts aren't that important, and if we had that, we might as well put translations of the COM's member's quotes as well. I dunno, the difference between his and the rest of the member's quotes just seems really too... conspicuous IMHO. XienZo 01:42, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Xemnas:Kingdom Hearts Do you need any specific stats in kingdom Hearts(1) for Xemnas to appear after defeating Maleficent?I really want to know the answer to this question because when I defeated Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts(1) Xemnas didn't appear and I didn't feel happy at all. :He's only in Final Mix. The Hexed ::...you'll probably be even more pissed when he totally rapes Sora in the first I dunno..six times? ;)--N/A About the controlled Nobodies Xemnas controlls the Dusks, not sorcoress :He specifically controls sorcerors, all members control Dusks, with highest priority going to Xemnas. XienZo 02:07, 5 November 2008 (UTC) OH MY GOD! has any one else realised that Xemas is an annagram for MANSEX!!!! ARGGGHHH!! Anyway, HI! :Look up:http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Xemnas#Mansex XienZo 01:45, 14 November 2008 (UTC) True emotions Xemnas is said to be a "Special Nobody" (at least Nomura thinks so. Even the creator doesn't know!) and at the end The Superior joins himself with Kingdom Hearts (Combined Heart) (whats left of it any way) and I'm betting that "Anger and Hate...are Supreme" comes from experience Video removed The final Xemnas battle was taken down by youtube. Cosmic colonel 23:59, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Title It seems that there is a dispute over whether or "The Superior" is his title or not. Now I've not read the Ultimania, so I can't say whether or not it would be considered his official title, but seeing as it's the only thing close to one that we've heard used, and that it just sounds outright badass, I say we credit it as his title anyway. Adaxredael 22:40, 25 February 2009 (UTC) y'know that is his title. and eveytime I add it and it gets removed and replace with "N/A" this is bull crap. don't you think Adaxredael?Eliskuya2 00:34, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Well what I'm thinking is that if Urutapu, or anyone else for that matter, can give the source in the Ultimania where it states that Xemnas has no title, than it can be stated in the article that he has no title. However, I do think that in the character template his title should be given as "The Superior", if only to keep to form. Adaxredael 03:13, 26 February 2009 (UTC) *bangs head on PC* there is nothing from Ultimania saying he haves a title. its just a fake thing to do it. just put "N/A" its spam. from Urutapu anyway you can changed his title back if you like amigoEliskuya2 04:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) thanks troisnyxet. you are a handful with friendship :)Eliskuya2 04:26, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Huzzah, I return and this is all cleared up. Sorry if I dragged the issue out too much, guess i was just trying to please everyone. And yeah, I think the issue stems from the fact that the Ultimania doesn't have a title with his name on the character page, so as far as I'm concerned (and it appears others are as well) "The Superior" might as well be his title. Hell, it's not like we have adhere to every line of the Ultimania's. Adaxredael 05:12, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Ruler I can't place in the language setting !